Defying Gravity
by Nobody13Xlll
Summary: Roxas is the not so wicked witch of the west with a dark past, and Dorothy just happens to be a gorgeous boy with spiky brown hair. RoxasxSora and more pairings.
1. Welcome to Oz

**Disclaimer: don't own Kingdom Hearts or Wicked... yet.**

* * *

><p>Trees flashed by me as I sprinted by, nimbly jumping over tangled roots and ducking around gnarled branches. I could feel unwanted tears rushing down my face, but I ignored them and kept running. I could hear shouts and jeers from behind me, and when I glanced back, I could see torches far behind me, slowly catching up. I looked forward again in time to smack into a low hanging branch, and tumbled onto the hard ground, scuffing up my bear arms. I pushed myself back up and started sprinting again, knowing that if I stopped I would be killed.<p>

Why me? What had I done to deserve all of this? Curse Naminè, curse Xion, curse everyone! I felt a surge of anger rush through me as I thought of the real reason I was running; the supposed 'Wizard' of **Oƶ**, DiZ. That fraud was the reason a mob was after me; he was why everyone was calling me 'un-whole', 'wicked', and even 'witch'.

A bolt of light suddenly shot past my head, embedding itself into a tree before letting out a small explosion that nearly knocked me off my feet. I glanced back in time to see none other than Naminè at the head of the mob, hands filled with light, already taking aim again. Not her to; I swept my hand up and the earth in front of her suddenly smashed up, creating a makeshift wall between us. I turned back around and kept running, knowing that wouldn't stop Naminè for long. I had to get out of here; but how? I had the Keyblade, but what good would that do me now? There were too many innocent people out there, and as much as I would love to send some of them to oblivion, after the day I had had, I just couldn't do anymore.

Another bolt of light narrowly missed me, and I dived down into a ditch, before heading upstream. I could hear the voices getting louder and louder, and pushed myself harder. My chest started hurting, my lungs burning for more air, and my legs screaming at me to stop. I glanced left and right and felt a surge of hope as I saw Axel's cornfield. I jumped out of the ditch and ran towards it, desperately hoping he was there, not out in town flirting with plastic mannequins again.

I was nearly there, when something slammed into me from behind, burning my back and sending me hurtling forward. I held back a scream as I slammed into the ground, and groaned into the earth, a numb burning sensation slowly crawling its way across my back. Naminè had definitely been getting her sharpshooting down; she had landed a bull's eye on my spine, and it hurt like hell. I slowly pushed myself up, and looked towards Naminè, who was approaching with a grim expression on her face, and tears streaming from her eyes. I stood up as she drew closer, and flexed my hands, ready for a fight. I might have been exhausted from everything I had done today, but if I had to, I would win this fight; I would defeat her. But I wouldn't kill her; I couldn't kill my one of my two _real_ only friends.

"Whatever DiZ has told you it's a lie. He's a fake Nami." I said, watching as she slowly came to a stop. She studied me for a moment, before wiping the tears from her face.

"Why couldn't you have stayed calm for once? Instead of flying off the handle! I hope your happy Roxas. I hope you're really happy now."

I clenched my fist, feeling anger surge through me. She believed DiZ; after everything they had been through, she believed whatever lies DiZ was telling her.

"No. I'm sorry for you Naminè; I'm sorry that I've been calling you a genius all this time and lying to you. If you believe that crap DiZ has been spewing, you're a moron."

Anger flashed behind Naminè's porcelain features, and she was opening her mouth to say something when the rest of the mob broke out of the woods, running towards us.

"There he is; get him!"

I glanced longingly back at Axel's cornfield, before extending my hand. The Keyblade flashed into existence, filling me with strength and determination. If they wanted a fight they would get one. I took a stance, ready to finish this or at least go down fight. My mind flashed back to the question I had asked myself earlier; why me? What had I done to deserve this? My thoughts were instantly zapped back to the beginning, back to when all of this would have seemed like some kind of cruel joke. Back to when I was just Roxas Lockhart.

x-X-x

Life in the world of **Oƶ** for Tifa Lockhart had always been simple; fight, ignore the multitude of boys who were drooling over her, flirt with her boyfriend Cloud Strife, and look pretty. She had always been a simple person, and had no idea how totally not simple her future would be. It had all started when a vicious storm had ravaged Quadling Country where she lived.

She had been blocking all the windows when she had seen a man collapsed on the road. She had rushed out and brought the man inside, warming him up and helping him to wake up. He quickly got on her good side with his jokes and charisma, and had revealed himself to be a traveling salesman. The man had offered Tifa one of his wares as a thank you for helping him, and gave her his only vial of 'Heartless Emotion'; an elixir that would make the user beyond beautiful. Tifa had been delighted, as she hadn't been getting much attention from Cloud lately, and had quickly tried it out. The last thing she saw was the man smiling darkly at her as her vision went black.

When she awoke, the house was empty; everything had been stolen, her virginity being one of the things taken. When Cloud had found her later that day, she was curled in a ball in the corner, next to the shattered remains of the 'Heartless Emotion'. After comforting her, and helping her move into his house, he asked her to marry him so that he could love and protect her forever, which she had gladly accepted. They had married the next day, and had spent the next few months in perfect bliss. But nine months after the incident and marriage, Roxas was born. Tifa had been both thrilled and horrified, not knowing whether it was Cloud's son, or the salesman. Either way, after a few seconds of the baby being born, she stopped caring, everything turning into horror; Roxas was born with no heart.

His blood still went through his veins, his brain still worked (too well at times), and his body worked perfectly fine; he just had no heart. Tifa and Cloud had wandered around Oƶ for the first few years of Roxas' life searching for a heart he could have, something that would make him normal, but to no avail. After realizing there was no way to fix it, they had tried to keep it a secret, but it was no use. News of the 'heartless' baby had already spread, causing people to stare and point, to make parents tell their kids to stay away from that 'monster'; they didn't want anyone to have anything to do with that nobody of a boy. Roxas grew used to being alone, to being shunned, and finally made friends with an unfortunate teenager named Riku.

Riku had been fifteen when he had been brutally beaten by Munchkinlanders, actually ripping off his legs and arms. He had been brought to the great and powerful Wizard, who had replaced Riku's missing blood, bones, and skin, with oil, stone, and metal. Riku had been sent back to his family made up mostly of metal, and quickly earned the nickname 'Tin man'. Riku was in the same boat as Roxas; the attack had left him without a real heart, only a metal contraction that pumped the oil through his body. The two had bonded over there trauma, and were starting to become good friends when Tifa had gotten pregnant again. Despite Cloud's warning, Tifa constantly ate heart fruit, determined to not make the same mistake again. Tifa ended up giving birth to Xion Strife, who had been born with a heart; but due to excess amounts of heart fruit juice in her system, she was born blind and mute.

Tired of failure, and feeling like she was weighing Cloud down, Tifa took the kids and ran away, moving to Gillikin, just north of the Emerald City. Roxas slowly started bonding with his sister, despite feeling great jealousy over the fact that Xion was Tifa's favorite. Life for Roxas Lockhart was simple; learn everything there was to know, get stronger, ignore the comments from everyone, and figure out why he could make strange things happen, like moving things without touching them, or turning bullies into sheep, and constantly having strange dreams about something called a 'Keyblade'. Yes, life for Roxas was simple; until his mother sent him off to Shiz University. And then, everything changed.

x-X-x

The train whistle blew painfully loud as I stepped out of the railroad car, the sun shining down painfully bright on me, roasting me in my thick coat. Any sane person would have abandoned the coat in this kind of weather, but for me, that wasn't exactly an option. I may have been invited here to attend school, but I had a sneaky suspicion that if people recognized me, I wouldn't be so welcome anymore; no one wanted to be around someone with no heart, someone who was incomplete.

I glanced around the deserted station, thankful that there wasn't a soul in sight. I walked towards one of the stations exits, nodding curtly to a lone engineer, before hurrying off. After a few minutes of walking, I emerged onto a huge, yet strangely deserted, street. I glanced around again, getting paranoid; this wasn't going to be eighth grade again was it? I shuddered unintentionally as I remembered that horrendous day when I had started school again.

The school had been completely deserted, and it wasn't until I had finally gone to the gym, a place where I couldn't escape, the entire school had ambushed me. They had beaten me black and blue, screaming that my kind wasn't welcome there, before throwing me into a dumpster. I took a deep breath, wondering if anyone would notice if I just got back on the train, before walking down the street. I was older now, and what happened back there wouldn't happen now. I wandered down another street, sweating buckets as I tried to remember the directions Mom had given me before I had left. I spotted a sign reading 'Lady Luck' and quickly turned down it. Just a few more streets now and then…

I froze as I heard voices shouting from an alley up ahead. Cautiously, I took a few hesitant steps forward towards the alley, and started listening to the conversation.

"You moron; thought you could just waltz up into our town after what you've done? You think we just forgot about the crops you've burned to a crisp?"

I stepped into the alley's entrance, and was taken back at what I saw; three men stood in the alley, two holding _something_ between them, while the other punched it viciously in the stomach. The thing suddenly groaned, and I jumped, before looking more closely. It was a scarecrow, dressed in blacks, reds, yellows, and oranges, with red colored hay sticking out of the top of its head, looking like some kind of demented porcupine. It was extremely skinny, and stood at least a foot and a half taller than me. To add to the already odd look, two teardrop shaped marks had been burned right under its bright emerald green eyes, which were currently scrunched up in pain. I bit my lip as I felt my fist clench; I could never stand people getting hurt. Yeah it might have been a scarecrow, but it was obviously alive. I took a deep breath, putting my bag down, before saying "Hey."

The man stopped mid-punch, turning to scowl at me. "What do you want?" he said gruffly. I felt my breath catch in my throat, suddenly taking in all three of the men's appearances. They were all huge and brawny, and looked as if they could snap someone like me in half like a toothpick if they wanted to. After a few seconds of silence, I managed to say "Let the scarecrow go."

The man glanced at the scarecrow, before looking back to me, a perplexed look on his face. "You want us to let him go; after what he's done to our city? Do we need to beat what he did into you to?" I flinched as the man's voice got louder, and my mind raced before an idea hit me. I reached into my coat pocket, fishing out a few silver coins, and holding them out. "Let him go."I said again quietly. The man studied my face for a second, before snatching the coins out of my hand.

He examined them for a long minute, counting then recounting them several times before looking back at me. "No thanks." He smiled at my startled expression while his friends laughed. He pockets the money, smiling contently at me as my fingers curled into fists. "Give it back." I demanded. The man put a finger to his chin, looking like he was thinking, before saying "No. Tell you what though, how about I give you something better?"

Before I could answer, his fist suddenly collided with the side of my face, sending me stumbling back. I tried to regain my footing, but the man was on me again, socking me in the gut.

He lifted me off the ground, pulling his fist back, and I threw up my arm to defend my face. I felt a painful tug in my stomach, and the next thing I knew, the man was lying on the ground ten feet away; the only noise in the alley now the scarecrows pained breathing, and the tinkle of my coins that had fallen at my feet. I felt a surge of relief, glad for once that my strange uncontrollable gift was good for something, before realizing that the men were staring at me in awe. I raised my hands threateningly, acting like I knew how to do what I had done again; saying "Let him go."

The men eagerly dropped the scarecrow, before sprinting down the alley, not bothering to check on their fallen comrade. After a few seconds, the man sat up, looking at me in horror. "Get out of my sight." was all I could think to say. The man got unsteadily up to his feet, before quickly backing down the alley, careful to keep me in his sights. When the man was gone, I reached down, grabbing my money, before walking over to the scarecrow. I knelt down beside it, and gently pushed its head up saying "Hey, you okay?"

After a few long seconds, the emerald eyes fluttered open, and the scarecrow pushed itself up. "Yeah, thanks to you." I smiled shyly, not used to people thanking me, before offering it my hand. "I'm Roxas." The scarecrow stared at my hand wearily at my hand for a second, before grabbing it and pulling itself to its feet. "Name's Axel; A-x-e-l. Got it memorized?" I smiled at the question saying "Definitely."

I turned back to the alley's entrance, and grabbed my discarded bag. I was about to start looking for Shiz again, when Axel called out "Hey, where you going?" I glanced back as Axel walked over to me; his long legs making him strut like some kind of oversized bird. "I'm heading to Shiz." Axel stopped next to me, nodding his head towards a wall, before saying "So that's why you helped me out."

I gave him a questioning look, and after a few seconds he explained. "I'm not exactly someone you want to know around here. I caused a few… accidents, and people around here absolutely hate me. Almost nobody around here actually goes there, which is why you don't know about me."

"What did you do?"

Axel stretched his arms, before looking up at the sky. "I might have accidently gotten drunk a few too many times and set fire to a couple of corn fields I was supposed to be protecting. And I may have accidently burned down a couple of buildings." I chuckled, startling Axel.

"Something funny?"

"A scarecrow playing with fire. That's definitely a new one."

Axel grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "I can't help it, it's cool." I laughed, feeling a real smile cross my lips. How long had it been since I had smiled? Come to think of it, when was I laughing with someone, not having someone laugh at me? "Funny coincidence though, you're not the only one going to Shiz today. I happen to have been 'cordially' invited to attend due to my extreme genius."

"Extreme genius?"

Axel scowled. "Oh hush up. So, where you from Rocks-ass?" I chuckled at the nickname, but my humor quickly turned into worry as I remembered who I was, or more specifically what I was. "I'm from Gillikin." I said carefully, trying to think of other questions he would ask, and how to answer them without giving anything away. Axel nodded, obviously sensing my hesitation, before saying "Hey, come on. We better get you set up at Shiz before you roast in that thing; I could fill a pool with all that sweat." I rolled my eyes, but followed him down the street, slowly sinking back into my own thoughts. I was so absorbed in my head, that I barely noticed that Axel had stopped.

After a few seconds, I stopped and looked back, only to find Axel staring into a shop window, smiling cheesily. I walked back to him, and glanced in to see what he was looking at; the only problem was that the shop was deserted. The only thing in sight was a plastic mannequin.

"Well hello Ms. Gorgeous." Axel said, smoothing back his spikey hair. After looking between the two of them for a few seconds, I couldn't help a small laugh escaping my lips. Axel looked at me in surprise saying "What? You expect me to resist someone with that kind of body?" I smiled, glancing back in the window; all I saw was a boy with sapphire blue eyes and spikey golden blonde hair. Instinctively my hand went to my hair, trying hopelessly to smooth them down; it was a habit my mom had forced into me, attempting to make sure I didn't draw attention to myself.

"Tell you what, after we get settled in, we'll come back and I'll set you two up. Sound good?" Axel whirled around to me, eyes wider than dinner plates. "Seriously? You're not pulling my straw are you?" I shook my head and Axel quickly said "Cross your heart."

I froze, staring into the window. Cross my heart? What was that supposed to mean? "If only I could." I muttered.

I bit my lip at my slip up, and a spark of recognition suddenly flashed in his eyes. I stopped breathing for a second, knowing that he had somehow figured out who I was. Well there went that friendship. Seriously, in a world like this where trees and animals talked, scarecrows could be people; you would think they would get over small things like not having a heart. But, just like everyone else, he would instantly call me a heartless scum, laugh cruelly at me, and walk away. The only exception ever to that rule had been Riku, and even he hadn't really been my friend; we had just been two people with similar pains.

"You're Roxas Strife aren't you?" I sighed sadly, before nodding. Silence settled on us for a few long seconds, before Axel spoke.

"And I thought I was famous. Wonder what my friends will say when I tell 'em I'm friends with you." I stopped breathing for a second, looking up at him with shock.

"We're friends?"

Axel smiled curiously at me before saying "Well yeah." I smiled, not knowing how to put into words how grateful and excited I was. I had a friend. A real friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, horrible i know so sorry, this is my first fan fict. Hope it someone out there liked it, and please remember to give me at least one more chance, i swear chapter 2 will be much better. Please review, i'll gladly take criticism, anything to help me get better. Hope you read the next chapter when it gets out!<strong>


	2. Shiz University

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Wicked for now. My take over the world package isn't here yet.**

* * *

><p>Shiz was a huge, monumental building, made up of towering spires, breathtaking stained glass windows, thousands of flying buttresses, enormous clocks, and one colossal front door. I would have stood for hours in front of that door, frozen in my awe, if Axel hadn't whistled loudly saying "That's a big door."<p>

"Thank you captain obvious." I said playfully, earning me a scowl.

On the way here, I had quickly gotten over my fear of Axel; he was funny, fast, and obsessed with every single mannequin we saw. I had had to drag him away from multiple shop fronts, laughing so hard my side had hurt, pretending to agree on ways to woo said plastic people. I had only been with Axel for a few minutes, but it felt like I had known the guy for ages; it was like the relationship I had had with Riku, but lighter, less depressing and more humorous. It was perfect.

I gripped my bags harder, taking a deep breath asking "You read for this?" Axel snorted, leaning back and trying to look cool saying "Please, I was born ready. You?" I chuckled lightly before saying "Not a chance" and walking up to the door. My hand was reaching out for one of the oversized knockers, when a smaller, almost invisible door opened up right in front of us. Axel and I exchanged glances before shrugging and walking in.

The inside of the building put the outside to shame; seeing the enormous pillars, the patterns the stained glass made, the scenes painted on the walls and ceiling, and the black and white tiles on the floor all worked up to one large, beautiful room. Various doors and elevators stood at the ready to take students and visitors to their various destinations, and a small congregation of people stood at the back of the hall, seemingly gathered around a woman with a horned headdress, light green skin, and a dark scepter.

Axel didn't miss a step to take in the beauty; he just walked over to the crowd with me close behind. As we neared, the woman glanced up at us with strange yellow eyes, eyes that seemed ancient, cunning, and dark. After a moment of staring at us, she waved her hand to the crowd, and the instantly dispersed around her, staring at us, the cause of the change. The woman came gracefully forward, like some kind of alien predator, before coming to a stop only a few steps away.

After studying us for another long second, a smile hinted at the corner of her mouth and she spoke with a smooth, oily voice. "Well, well what have we here? A walking fire-hazard, and..." She stopped for a moment, studying me for another second before raising her eyes delicately.

"It is an honor, your heartlessness."

I clenched my fists, already angry at the fire-hazard comment directed at Axel; that last part was one step to far. The group behind her suddenly started laughing, and Axel threw on an annoyed smile, saying "And what have we here? A _horny_ old lady?"

Startled gasps erupted from behind the woman, and the smile that had been hinting on her face vanished, replaced by a dark look. "You would be wise to hold your tongue scarecrow. You are here on invitation, unlike the heartless nobody at your side." Axel's face clenched in anger, and he was opening his mouth to say something, when the woman raised her staff and pointed it at him. Axel was thrown into the air, and pinned to the wall, where iron torch holders instantly twisted themselves into restraints.

Axel struggled, but to no avail. Something took over to me, and I dropped my bag ordering "Leave him alone." The woman turned her eyes onto me, before smiling and saying "Very well." She twisted her staff on me, but before I could receive the same treatment, I grabbed the gem at the end, and felt a surge of power rush up from my arm.

There was a flash of light, and the gem imploded, before falling to the ground in a cluster of green shards. The crowd froze, staring at me in awe, while the woman gazed at me, an almost fearful expression starting to break through her perfect façade. After another few seconds, the woman smoothed it away and threw on a real smile saying "Impressive Roxas; very impressive."

I glared at her for another second, hoping I looked more intimidating that I was. I might have been able to do random stuff, but the whole thing about that was that it was random; I really didn't have any control over it. My emotions and reactions held the reins, and they chose to save my supposedly 'wondrous' powers for emergencies or tight situations.

"Class, I would like you to meet my newest student, Roxas Lockhart." She looked back to me bowing her head slightly saying "I am Madame Maleficent; I was the one who accepted your letter after hearing about some of your… history." I nodded slowly before reaching out my hand. Maleficent flinched back slightly, obviously expecting an attack, but after a few seconds, reached out and shook my hand. "Pleased to meet you Madame; sorry about your staff. Can I borrow it for a moment?"

Maleficent looked a little puzzled, but handed it to me willingly. I turned around and walked over to Axel, who's wide green eyes stared at me in amazement. "Dude that was awesome! You've gotta teach me that sometime!" I snorted muttering "I need to teach me that sometime" I twirled the staff around for a moment, glancing at the torches, before slamming the end of the staff into it, cracking through the bent metal with a single hit.

I did the same with the other one, and barely had time to drop the staff and grab Axel before he hit the ground. He stood up shaking, before shaking his arms, pushing straw back into thin sections, before glaring at Maleficent. She wasn't looking at him; she was staring at me curiously, and I knew what she was asking herself. If I could shatter the gem on the top of her staff, something that caused someone as scary as her, with a single touch, why hadn't I just waved my hand and freed Axel? Hopefully she wouldn't put two and two together and realized it had been a pure fluke.

"Scarecrow." She barked. Axel flinched, his glare vanishing, looking down at the floor. "Take your things and head to the north wing; you're chosen mentor, Saїx, is waiting for you." Axel nodded quickly, before grabbing his lone bag and rushing off. The crowd laughed as he tripped over his own feet, straw flying off in every direction, but between looks from Maleficent and I, the looked down, scared of what would happen if they kept up. I didn't know what Maleficent, but I had seen the respect they had been giving her, and I had a feeling that around here, you didn't get that from giving people milk and cookies. It was better to be careful around her.

Maleficent looked back to me, saying "Come with me Roxas, I'll show you to the West wing." I nodded grabbing my back and Maleficent's broken staff, before walking after her through the parted crowd. I didn't glanced around as I walked through, but for a moment, my eyes locked with a girl with pastel blue eyes and pale blond hair that went to her shoulders.

A shiver ran down my spine as I stared at her, and I saw her shiver at the same time, before we looked away in unison, and I followed Maleficent down a large hall. We soon abandoned the crowd, going down a dark hallway, lit with green flames, illuminating dark stone and odd portraits.

After a long while Maleficent started speaking, her voice sounding even creepier when echoing around the hall.

"That was quite an impressive feat back there you preformed. That staff is older than you would imagine and immensely powerful; the fact that you shattered it with a single touch is quite… odd. But I assume you are untrained; you didn't try to use magic to free your friend."

Dang she was good; I didn't answer, which confirming Maleficent's question. "Interesting. It will be enlightening to know your true potential once we allow your powers to work freely. All we need to do is bring out the right emotions."

She stopped suddenly, turning to stare at me with those yellow eyes; "I can sympathize with your past boy. Having green skin isn't exactly the easiest thing to live with either. What do you feel about how people look at you when they figure out who you are? Or rather, what you are?" I stared at the floor for a few seconds before saying "I'm ashamed, scared, and… angry."

Maleficent nodded. "And what did you feel back there? When I threw the walking haystack around?" My head snapped up, and suddenly the torches flickered, growing larger and brighter, before dying back down. Maleficent smiled knowingly down at me. "I see; anger, with a touch of self-preservation. We will delve into that later. You will report to me tomorrow at the top of the West Tower at six exactly; do you understand?"

I nodded, and Maleficent smiled almost sadistically at me. "The training you are going to receive is unlike anything you have, or ever will go through again. Make sure you're ready; I'd hate to have you break before we even have some fun." Once again the torches throughout the hall flickered brighter at the threat, although this time they stayed bigger and brighter, as if waiting for me to give them the command to attack.

Maleficent started walking, closely followed by me, the only noise coming from the tap of our feet, the broken staff as it clinked against the ground, and the sound of the torches, eagerly feasting on whatever came near. After what seemed like a silent eternity, Maleficent stopped in front of a pure white door, made up of precise panels, with odd, cleanly cut symbols.

A practically glowing white metal handle curved near the side of the door, waiting for someone to open the door. "You will be sharing your room with another one of my pupils; don't worry they don't bite. Usually." I glared at her, before pointing her broken staff at her, almost threateningly, before saying "I believe this is yours."

Maleficent let out a small, broken laugh, before finally saying "Consider it a welcoming gift boy; now if you'll excuse me, I will take my leave." Before I could response, she walked to the wall, vanishing into the shadows. I glared at the wall, not trusting that she wasn't still there, trying to sneak up on me, before reaching out, and carefully turning the bright white handle.

The white door swung open, and I took an involuntary step back, blinded by the pure brilliance of the white room within. After a few seconds, I walked in, amazed at the room. Everything in the room was white; the bed frame, the blankets, the walls, the picture frames, the flowers and there stems, even the light that came through the window seemed to have a pure white tint to it.

Everything was perfectly organized, everything in what seemed like its proper place. The only thing that was out of place now, was that almost everything seemed to be on one side of the room. On the other, a single black bedframe with a mattress was waiting for the rooms second occupant; me. I walked in carefully, making sure not to disturb the room's brilliance.

Then again, I had a black bed; the color, or lack thereof, drew attention almost immediately. I put my stuff down next to my bed, before glancing around, taking in my surroundings. This was going to be fun, I could tell; I couldn't _wait_ to meet my roommate. I sat down on the bed, glancing out at the fading sun, before reaching into one of my bags and pulling out a picture frame. The frame was worn and scratched, but I could never go anywhere without it; it was the proof I had that I wasn't alone.

A younger me stood near the front, with dad and mom in the background holding a baby Xion. It had been taken a little before mom had taken us away to save dad from what had happened to us. I sighed, holding the picture tightly before putting it down. Things had been better back then; mom and dad had been happy that they were having a baby.

They were especially happy that it was their own, not one that had been forced in, a constant reminder of that horrible day. I had been okay with them ignoring me; I didn't have to put up with the constant complaints and insults from my mother, or the sad looks from my dad. I shivered at the sudden change from happy thoughts, and quickly put the picture back into my bag, just as the door suddenly crept open, and the girl I had seen earlier walked in.

She was almost to her bed, when she froze, slowly turning to me and blinking several times. After a long awkward moment, I managed to say "Hi." The girl continued to stare at me before saying "What are you doing in my room?"

"Maleficent told me I was supposed to be in here."

The girl was quiet for another minute, still staring and still obviously annoyed, but then sighed and let herself fall onto her bed. "It figures that the old witch do something like this. So you're Roxas Lockhart?" "Yeah." The girl nodded "Naminè." Naminè; cool name. "Pretty neat show back there; you must be packing some serious power to have done it." I shrugged, wishing I knew if she was right. Naminè studied me for a few more moments before saying "Let me cut to the chase Roxy. You have power, which means you're going to be big around here; I want in. I'm already in good with everyone around here, I can get you places that you couldn't normally. Go out with me, and you'll be even bigger than you could be alone. What do you say?"

I stared at Naminè, surprised at her blunt and abrupt terms, before saying "Um… can I have some time to think about it?" Naminè gave me a confused look before asking "Why?" "I just don't know, and besides I'm…" I bit my lip glancing at Naminè wanting to gauge her reaction, but she didn't even seem to notice.

"Sheesh, here I was thinking you were the direct, right now, kind of person. Besides the choices are easy; fly solo and you don't have any friends but the ones you earn yourself, you don't get any tips, and you don't get any of the… _luxuries_ you can get with me." I sighed.

Naminè seemed like the queen bee type almost; the way she acted, she would have had my previous schools wrapped around her finger in minutes. If I accepted, things would be great for me around here; having Naminè as a girlfriend might not be so bad. Besides it's what mom would have wanted. The thought instantly took over and almost before I knew what I was doing, my mouth moved, and I found myself speaking.

"You cut to the chase, now it's my turn. I like the offer; everything served on a platter, and a hot girlfriend. But, my answer is no." Naminè stared at me, her face stuck between surprise and anger. "What the hell is wrong with you? How could you not want a piece of this? Are you gay or something?" I flinched as she hit the mark, before throwing on a sarcastic smile saying "We can go with that if it makes you feel better."

Naminè stared at me for a second, before her porcelain features went dark red, and anger contorted her pretty face. She was opening her mouth to say something, when the door was thrown open, and Axel bounded in, loose straw falling leaving a trail behind him.

"Hey Roxy; what's u…"

Noticing Naminè, he hopped down looked between us before saying "Who's the hot broad? Your new girl?" He waggled his eyebrows and nudged me with his shoulder, but froze when a long, thin paintbrush suddenly embedded itself in his arm. We stared at it for a second, before looking to Naminè, who still had her hand out, in the position from where she had thrown it.

"I hear you like fire Axel; tell me how you think about this."

Her outstretched hand twisted oddly, and flames suddenly ripped out of the paintbrush. Axel gave a yelp and quickly pulled at the paintbrush desperately while his straws quickly got eaten up by the bright flames. Energy pulsed through me as I jumped back, and the temperature suddenly plummeted. I blinked once, and the previously burning area was coated in ice.

Axel stared at me in awe, before Naminè gave out a shriek, and we both turned to find that her side of the room had been covered in what looked like three feet of pure snow. Axel laughed, falling back onto my bed, as I stared around in awe.

This had never happened; my gift coming out this much, and only in one day, it was impossible. I had been in plenty of situations before, and I had been angry a few too many times, but my power had never erupted like it had today. Naminè managed to make her way out of the snow drift that had previously been her side of the room, shivering violently. I took my jacket off and quickly draped it around her, and she looked up gratefully for a moment, before the anger washed over her expression again.

"Yo-ou… you j-j-jerk." She stuttered, shivering from the cold. "I'm sorry." I said, thinking of nothing better to say. She turned away from me and walked stiffly to the door, running out of the room. I held my hand out, before stopping myself, and bit my lip.

Great, just great; between my tongue and my gift, I had just committed social suicide. If Naminè was at all what I had thought, there would be people with pitchforks and torches coming after me any minute; best to start packing up again now. I walked back to my bag, carefully zipping it up, just in case I was right, and sat down next to a still laughing Axel.

After a few minutes, Axel's laughter finally came to an end, and he managed to sit up saying "Dude, did you see her face? Priceless! I knew I should have brought a camera." I laughed, glancing over to the snow drift on the other side of the room. While I hadn't meant to do it, and I felt really, _really_ guilty, I had to agree. Naminè's face had been beyond priceless. I glanced back to Axel, who was still clutching his sides before looking out the window. No angry mob so far.

"So, since we're here and everything, think we can go now? I wanna go back to town before the babes end up leaving. Hey do you remember that one in 'Lingerie Lady's'? Aye, aye, aye, she was fiery!"

I chuckled, feeling my panic fall out of me. With a friend like Axel, and Maleficent's broken staff in hand, I was going to go have some fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, not my best work, I'm still trying to get the hang of this stuff. Hope you'll enjoy though. Please leave reviews, i want to know how I'm doing and if i should change anything. Enjoy!<strong>


	3. Dream Boy

**Hey, hope you enjoy, and sorry about the wait, inspiration hasn't come. Disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts yet, and I got kicked out of Oz. Don't ask. **

* * *

><p>Flashes of him crept through my mind as I slept; flashes of gold hair, of a pale face, of eyes, and very blue eyes. They always seemed to stare right through me, as if seeing straight into my very soul. Whenever I dreamed, I always dreamed of him.<p>

I didn't know his name, and sometimes I wouldn't even see him, but I would see the eyes, and feel… safe. They started to walk away, and I held up my arm, trying to stop them, to get them to come back, but the instant I did, there was a loud pop, and the world suddenly came back to me, bright and shining. I sighed, staring up at my patchwork ceiling, wishing I could get back to sleep.

Light was just starting to pour in through the windows, and I could see the family rooster hopping up towards the top of the barn; his favorite perch. I groaned and rolled over, coming face to face with a large yellow snout. Instantly a tongue whipped out, giving me a big slobbery kiss.

I groaned, rolling over, but the snout pushed the back of my head, over and over, and an unseen tail smacked the bed until I sat up, arms held high. "I give up; I'm awake!" My dog, Pluto, gave a loud happy bark, and tackled me from the bed, licking happily at my face. "Ah, Pluto!" I rubbed the back of my head, and glared at the dog, but they just stared back at me, panting happily. After a few more seconds, I laughed, and held out my arms. Pluto barked happily and came closer, licking my face while I hugged him.

"Thanks pal. Who's a good boy? Who is?" Pluto barked again, jumping away from me and sitting obediently, eyes on bookshelf in the corner where I kept the dog treats. I laughed, jumping up and grabbing a few, throwing them to the hungry dog before grabbing some overalls. I had just finished putting them on when the rooster got to the top of the barn, and started crowing.

I glanced out the window, surveying the family farm for a moment, thinking about how much work had to be done today; no time to escape today. Pluto padded over to me, tilting his head and giving me a worried look. I smiled, scratching behind his ears and whispering "I had another dream about him" Pluto looked up at me with wide eyes, and I continued. "At first it was nothing, but then I saw those eyes; then I knew it was him. He was falling at first, falling and nobody was catching him, but when I tried to help, it all vanished, and restarted."

Pluto gave me another look and I glared down at him. "Oh hush up you; you know I'm not crazy. Just don't tell Uncle Leon and Aunt Aeri!" The dog nodded its head rapidly, and I smiled. "Good boy. Can you get my boots?" The dog instantly took off around to the other side of the bed as a knock came from my door. "Come in!"

The door creaked open, and Aunt Aerith, dressed in a pastel pink dress with flowers on it stepped in, smiling shyly. "Good morning Sora." Aunt Aeri didn't sound like most people around here; she had a real funny accent, and was steadfast when it came to manners. Uncle Leon had met her a while back when he had been doing a big deal up in New York, and from what I reckon, it was love at first sight. "Morning Aunt Aeri!" I said, walking over and giving her a hug.

Aunt Aeri smiled, hugging me back saying "Breakfast is going to be ready soon, and we have a lot of work to do today; are you ready?" I nodded, puffing out my chest and saying "I was born ready Aunt Aeri." Aunt Aeri giggled, smiling widely, although it didn't reach her eyes; something was wrong. Before I could ask what it was, Aunt Aeri turned around and walked back down the hall, disappearing around a corner. I frowned, wishing I could help her feel better and turned back around. "Doggone it, Pluto stop chewing up my boots!"

x-X-x

Breakfast had gone by faster than I could blink, a blur of Uncle Leon and Aunt Aeri making small talk. I had tried to ignore the stares that Uncle Leon had given me, questions in his eyes, but had eventually cracked and just left. I had always been able to see the boy, and had told them that, but then after a few months, things started changing.

They seemed more disturbed about it than anything, and got angry, accusing me of making things up and wasting time. After I had managed to convince them that I wasn't imagining the boy, they had called in a doctor, asked me weird questions, and yelled at me at the slightest mistake, before breaking down. I nearly ran away then, I didn't understand what I had done wrong. Aerith had finally told me that they were just worried about me, and that they thought I might be sick.

Uncle Leon hadn't let that one go, and still gave me stares, watching me like a hawk. We walked out and over to the barn, where the help was waiting, ready for the day's work. "Mornin' Leon" One of the help said. "Not today" Leon responded "Today's a work day. The field needs plowing, the north fence needs to be fixed, the barn door needs to be painted, animals fed, horses shoed, and all that other fun stuff." The hired help sighed, and I groaned internally as Leon passed out the day's instructions. When he finally got to me, he stopped for a few moments, before turning back to one of the help and saying "Oye, Setzer! Have Sora help you out with the pigs, make sure to keep 'im out of trouble."

The man nodded, motioning for me to follow. I glared at Leon for a moment, before following Setzer over the pig pen, grabbing some slop and helping him feed the pigs. A few months ago I could have done this alone, or had some job just as easy. But because of my stupid dreams, he wouldn't let me do anything. Setzer stayed quiet as we worked, and before I knew it, we were done.

"Stay here kid, I'll go find yer uncle." He said, walking away in the direction of the north field. I stared after him for a few seconds, before leaning on the pig pen, staring down at the fat pigs. Pluto padded over to me, panting happily, a stick in his mouth. "Not now boy." Pluto dropped the stick, looking at me worriedly, almost as if saying '_what's wrong_?' I looked away staring back at the pigs. I didn't like feeling like a kid again, like I was powerless to do anything. Why did I have these stupid dreams, why couldn't I just be normal? I jumped up on top of the fence, balancing carefully, arms outstretched, and started walking. "Why can't things just be like they were?" I asked Pluto, swaying from side to side, trying desperately to keep my balance.

Pluto whined loudly, and as I turned to face him, one of the pigs bolted towards the fence, throwing me off the fence, and into the pen. The last thing I saw was the muddy ground coming up to face me, before my head hit something hard, and my world went black.

"Hey, are you alright?" someone asked. I groaned, rolling over, pushing my face into soft grass. "Five more minutes" I murmured. Someone shook my shoulders, and I groaned, sitting up and opening my tired eyes. I froze when I saw the boy from my dreams, blue eyes shining with worry. "You!" I crawled back, eyes wide. The boy looked confused, sitting back and staring at me for a second, before recognition dawned behind his eyes. "Hey, you're that boy from my dreams!" He said eyes suddenly bright and curious.

"What? No, you're the one in my dreams!" The boy giggled making me frown. "Hey! What're you laughing at?" The boy instantly looked away guiltily, before glancing back and saying "It's just your accent, it sounds… funny. I'm sorry" "I don't have an accent!"

The boy tried to suppress another giggle and I clenched my fists angrily. Almost instantly, the boy was crunched up into a ball, head between his legs, arms around himself protectively. I frowned standing up as I heard the boy sob softly, jumping as he started shaking.

"Don't hurt me like they did, please! It's just that I… I!" the boy broke down into sobbing as I walked over and squatted next to him. I clenched and unclenched my hands, wondering what to do. Who had hurt him? And what had happened? I reached out and put my hand on their shoulder, but they just flinched away, trembling like a leaf in a gale.

"I'm sorry!" They whispered. Before I knew what I was doing, my arms were around the trembling boy, whispering "I'm sorry to; I didn't mean to do whatever I did. I'm not gonna hurt ya, everything's going to be alright." After a few seconds the boy stopped crying, and slowly loosened up, leaning into my hug. "Thanks" They whispered. I smiled, patting the boys back before leaning back and offering my hand. "I guess we kind of got off on the wrong foot. I'm Sora"

The boy glanced up, his blue eyes still looking scared, before he held out his hand. "Roxas." I smiled, giving his hand a good shake, before glancing around. We were in a small glade, surrounded by a thick wall of trees, leading out into darkness. A cloudless cyan sky was high above us, with light coming from an unknown source. "You got any idea where we are?" I asked, glancing back to the boy. The boy glanced around once, before shaking his head and slowly standing up.

I studied him, taking in his shining gold hair, and pure sapphire eyes. He was dressed in weird clothes, black and white seeming to dominate the look, and a necklace with a weird cross symbol hung from his neck. "How do you think we got here?" Roxas shrugged, before saying "Wherever 'here' is, I like it. It's a lot better than where I was." I nodded, an awkward silence taking over as we stared off in different directions. Finally I glanced back over to the boy.

"How'd you get in my dreams?" I asked, hoping the question wasn't to blunt. Roxas shrugged his shoulders and asked "How'd you get in mine?" "Have I really been in your dreams? I know you have, I keep seeing you whenever I sleep." Roxas smiled, opening his mouth to say something, when he flinched back, looking away. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, taking a step forward. "Nothing!" Roxas said quickly, before changing the topic.

"So, who're you? I mean, what do you do?" "Oh me? I'm a farmer, I work with my aunt and uncle. My parents died a long time ago." "I'm sorry" I waved away the sympathy before asking "And what about you? Who're are you, and what do you do?" Roxas stayed quiet for a long time before finally saying "I'm an apprentice at Shiz University."

"Shiz? Never heard of it. Do you have any family? You know, brothers, sisters, uncles, anyone?" Roxas hesitated again before saying "I have a sister whose blind and mute, and a mother. I had a father, but we left, and I haven't seen him since." I nodded slowly, before asking "Do I really have an accent?" The boy looked at me oddly and said "Say 'oil'"

"Oil." The boy broke out in laughter, smiling widely. "I'll take that as a yes." "Do I have one? I read that people sound different wherever you go." I shrugged. "You sound like some of those high society people I meet whenever we go into town, but nothing really new." Roxas nodded slowly, seeming to fade back into his mind as he thought.

"Hey Roxas?" He didn't respond. "Roxas!" He still didn't do anything. I sighed and stepped forward, waving my hand in front of his face yelling "Roxas!" Roxas jumped three feet in the air, and faster than I could see whipped to the other side of the clearing, eyes wide and fearful. "What's wrong?" Roxas just shook his head, staring at me.

"Roxy, are you alright?" Roxas bit his lip for a second, before looking into my eyes and saying "The last few weeks haven't been easy. Lots of people have been trying to get at me, and they've hurt me badly. I've just gotten used to most physical contact being someone hurting me." "That's not right" I said shaking my head.

Who would want to hurt him? I had only known him for a few minutes, but he seemed like an ok guy, no real reason to hurt him. "Why don't you fight back?" Roxas snorted saying "You sound just like Axel. I don't want to hurt people, and besides, fighting only gets me into more trouble. And I've had enough trouble to last me at least six lifetimes." I chuckled for a moment, before saying "Well, I ain't gonna hurt you. You seem like a nice guy."

Roxas smiled sheepishly before saying "Thanks. You're really nice, and your accent's kinda cute." Roxas instantly blushed and looked away, and I smiled widely, chuckling. Cute huh? I'd have to remember that little bit of info. "Listen Roxas, I have so many questions" Roxas nodded and cut me off. "No kidding. I have so much I want to ask." I smiled at the enthusiasm and was opening my mouth, when Roxas froze, staring at me with a horrified expression.

"Sora?"

"What's wrong?" I asked looking around. "What's happening to you?" I glanced down at myself, yelping when I saw that I was fading in and out. "Sora!" Roxas cried running towards me. I reached out, desperate for help, but our hands flew through each other's, and Roxas stumbled to the ground. I started feeling dizzy, and stumbled back as Roxas pushed himself back up, arm extended, panic in his eyes.

"Don't leave me! Not like they did!" I wanted to comfort him, to get rid of that look in his eyes, but I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything, as the dizziness got worse and worse, and the world went dark again. Something slammed into my chest, and I coughed loudly, something foul coming out of my mouth as the sky returned. I glanced around desperately for Roxas, but he was nowhere to be found. I was back on the farm, in pig pens mud, surrounded by the help.

Leon was kneeling next to me, looking freighted. The thing in my mouth started tasting worse, and I spit it out, realizing I had swallowed mud. "What happened?" I asked, trying to breathe steadily through the mud. "You fell in the pig pen, and got knocked out. To make things worse, you were drowning in the mud, and the pigs were all over you. What do you think you were doing, walking on the fence like that? You know it's dangerous boy!"

I closed my eyes, desperately trying to escape back to that glade I had been in. Roxas had looked so broken and lonely, I couldn't leave him alone. Leon hit my back, making me spit out some more mud, before saying "Sora? Come on boy, what do you have to say for yourself?" "I have to go back! I have to go help him!" I said, standing up dizzily.

Leon gave me a confused look before saying "Help who?" "Roxas!" Leon shook his head while I spun around drunkenly, trying to regain my balance. My head hurt a lot, and the place where I had hit the rock was caked in something, either dried mud, or dried blood. Leon glanced around to the help, a look that sent them all of eagerly running back to work, before he stood up, placing his hands on my shoulders to steady me.

"Who the heck is Roxas?" "The boy" I said, before realizing what I had said. Leon's concerned eyes instantly turned dark and he glared down at me. "The boy in your dreams?" I nodded wordlessly, wishing I could be drowning in the mud again. It would be better than this. "Get inside and have Aerith clean you up. There's no more work for today." I nodded, quickly turning around and running towards the house, only stumbling a little.

"And Sora!" Leon shouted, making me turn back "We'll talk about the boy later." I nodded, whipping back around and running into the house. That could have gone better. But it was about to get a lot worse. Leon already disapproved of my 'imaginary' friend, and added to the fact that I had been walking the fence, I knew I was gonna get I big trouble.

The moment I was in the house, Aunt Aeri was on me like a dog, wiping away dirt, and scrubbing viciously at my wound, chastising me and fretting about. I managed not to whine through the bath she forced me to take, or when she dabbed some nasty liquid that stung onto my head. When she told me to get some sleep, I had tried to object, but a wordless look from her sent me running back to my room.

Pluto was sleeping in my bed as I slammed the door behind me and jumped up with him. He panted happily, cuddling up next to me, licking my face. "I met him; I met the boy." I whispered. "His name is Roxas, and he's all alone. People are really mean to him; I have to help him!" Pluto looked at me with an odd expression before lying down, eyes closed.

"Well thanks a lot dog." I muttered, kicking off my boots. I lied down on the bed, trying to focus and think. I had to get back to Roxas, I had to help him. But how? The last few months caught up with me, and I couldn't help but wonder how right Leon had been. Maybe Roxas was just a figment of my imagination. No, no that couldn't be.

The way he had looked, the fear, the happiness, the bashfulness, it had been too real for that. I remember when he had called my accent cute, and chuckled, remembering his burning cheeks. He had been kinda cute to, now that I thought about it. I was just drifting off into my thoughts, when a squeak came from the end of the bed. I glanced back down and yelled "Doggone it, Pluto stop chewing up my boots!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know, absolute trash, but I couldn't think of what else to write. Please wait, I'll try to have another chapter soon, hopefully better than this one. Any comments, concerns, tips, I'll take it all. And if you have time, try reading some of my other stories, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for your comments, be back soon!<strong>


End file.
